


Colors

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: From Sex to Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Summary: 群里姐妹们的ghs脑洞写肉使人脑细胞批量死亡
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 7





	Colors

活动结束后，迎接权志龙的依旧是一室黑暗。

原本笑着和助理互道晚安的权巨星愣在门口，很久没有尝过的孤独感瞬间涌上来将他吞没。导致他终于反应过来关上门，去摸吊灯开关时，声音已经像感冒似的带上了鼻音。

“大骗子，还说会在这等……”

“志龙？”

突然亮起的灯光惊动了躺在沙发上的人，权志龙嘴里的大骗子揉着眼睛起身，随手将手机放在了茶几上。

这种宛如失而复得的心情不会有人比他了解的更深了。权志龙蹬掉鞋子，用百米冲刺的速度跑过去起跳，被崔胜铉张开双臂接进怀里。

“哥为什么不开灯。”因为没有第一时间看到他，权志龙还是有些委屈，索性把头埋进崔胜铉的颈窝乱拱，撒娇一般抱怨。

虽然年纪渐长，但权志龙在他哥面前永远像个少年，一举一动和小孩一样幼稚。

崔胜铉也乐得哄他，环住他的背轻轻拍着，声音里带着笑：“开了灯别人就知道屋里有人了，难不成志龙想看明天的报纸头条是“权志龙首次出席活动，疑似金屋藏娇”吗？”

“什么啊。”权志龙跟着笑，吭哧吭哧地向崔胜铉脖颈上喷气，已经变长不少的发茬蹭得他发痒，“就不能是助理之类的吗。哥哪里像娇了，有这么结实的娇吗？”

小孩在会场喝了酒回来的，呼吸间满是醇厚的酒精味道和葡萄清香。

只不过醉鬼向来没有喝醉了的自觉，权志龙一边说着哪有这么结实的娇，一边坐在他的腰上伸手乱摸，带着外面冷意的指尖隔着棉质睡衣划过腹肌和手臂，最后豪爽地拍在胸肌上。

崔胜铉被他拍得眼神一变，想起了早上两个人胡闹时自己留在权志龙身上的记号，抿起唇去解他纽扣。

“干嘛啊干嘛啊，流氓。”权志龙蜷起来护住胸口不让他碰，被崔胜铉单手扣住手腕压制，成功破开障碍。

过于宽大的涂鸦衬衫从肩上滑落挂在臂弯里，打底的T恤被卷至胸口，露出颜色粉嫩的乳首和写在心脏位置的三个字。

“崔胜铉。”

颜料因为一天的活动而被衣物摩擦得有些掉落，名字的主人低声念了一遍，伸出手抚摸过那处皮肤，引得权志龙不自觉颤了颤。

这种如同野兽一般的标记行为曾经被他嗤之以鼻，但早起权志龙递过来的油性笔却带着无法拒绝的魔力，让他第一次清晰地认识到自己内心深处的不堪。

他并非不想给权志龙印上烙印，如果可能的话，他恨不得将这孩子浑身上下都留下只属于自己的痕迹，以此昭告全世界，权志龙是崔胜铉的。

不过理智一直将兽欲牢牢锁住，而那只油性笔，就是权志龙亲手送来的钥匙。

崔胜铉用他夹在衬衫上的架子固定住衣服卷，埋头去亲权志龙的心口，衔起一小块皮肉叼在齿间啃咬，留下红痕后就换另一个地方。

“痕迹变淡了。”明明正在别人身上胡闹，却表现得和受了委屈似的，崔胜铉皱着眉头抬眼和权志龙对视，扁起嘴告状，“这里，崔胜铉快不见了。”

“什么？”权志龙正把手指埋进他的发间，给大狗顺毛似的揉着，闻言迷迷糊糊看向自己身上，这才明白他在委屈些什么，“怎么会不见啊，哥不是简单写在表面的，是一直在这里面。好了好了，有颜料，别咬了哥，会吃进去的。我一身颜料要先洗澡啊。”

今天现场作画玩颜料不知道弄了多少到身上，权志龙这才想起来可能会蹭脏崔胜铉的睡衣，扶着他的肩打算起来去浴室。

结果被崔胜铉抓住胳膊拽回怀里。这段时间没少锻炼的男人直接把他按在肩上，一路扛进了浴室。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“哥不要像扛麻袋一样把我搬来搬去的，很伤自尊，我也算是成年很久的男人了。”直到双脚重新接触地面，权志龙还在嘟囔崔胜铉刚才的举动。

男人蹲在浴缸旁边给难伺候的巨星大人调水温，极其敷衍地随便点头，“说是大人结果不还是搞得满身都是颜料。这东西又不健康，在路上也不知道先擦一擦，这么久了渗到皮肤里怎么办。”

“哥画画的时候不也会弄到身上颜料，搞艺术哪里能干干净净的。”权志龙站在一旁脱衣服，顶嘴技巧百分百娴熟。

崔胜铉拿他根本没办法，正好见水快要放满了便关掉水龙头，转过头想要把他脏兮兮的弟弟抓过来好好洗一洗，却被这小孩的样子惊到呼吸一窒。

权志龙脱掉了裤子和T恤，又重新套上了他那件涂鸦风格的肥大衬衫，衣摆勉强遮到腿根，露出大腿处的半截纹身。上面几个纽扣因为没有扣上，而露出锁骨和半边胸膛上模糊的签名，皮肤不知道是被热气熏到还是喝了酒的缘故，泛起一层粉色。

要了命的魅惑。

权志龙看他愣住笑出了小括弧，腰像没了骨头一样晃出弧度，赤脚踩在地砖上一步步接近崔胜铉，在他跟前站定。

指甲依旧被啃得秃秃的手指摸上衣摆，一下，两下卷到了小腹，露出没有内裤束缚，已经半翘的小辣椒，挑衅意味十足地向前顶了顶。

“你小子……”因为蹲着而和他胯间的小家伙打了个照面的崔胜铉再也忍不住，伸手想把权志龙拽过来打屁股。小孩却仗着自己灵活，后撤一步躲开，骨碌碌滚进了浴缸。

崔胜铉让他吓了一跳，生怕他心尖上的宝贝磕着碰着，猛地扑过去，被兜头泼了满脸的热水。

权志龙用了巧劲根本没摔到自己，半躺在水里因为恶作剧成功咯咯得笑，衬衫和手臂上的颜料遇水晕开又染到脖颈和脸上，在水汽的遮掩下像盛开在他身上的花。

温暖的水蒸气将浴室的能见度一降再降，崔胜铉能看清的，只权志龙眯起来的宛如狐狸似的笑眼。

“哥要不要一起洗，反正地方很大。”小狐狸把衬衫脱掉甩到一边，撑起身凑过来贴到他面前笑眯眯地提问，嘴唇若即若离地蹭过崔胜铉的下巴。

这小子今天怕是摆明了要故意撩拨他，没有得到回答就得寸进尺地伸出舌尖，在崔胜铉依旧抿着的唇线上试探。

一直沉默的男人终于暴起，在权志龙还未反应过来时突然抬手，钳住那小巧的下巴咬住他伸在外面的舌尖，用舌卷住后带着绝不容许逃离的力度入侵他的齿关，瞬间将主动权控制进自己手里。

呼吸都被掠夺的权志龙被崔胜铉扣住腰，准备揉进骨肉一样按进了怀里，只能呜呜咽咽地乖顺环住男人的脊背，维持自己不滑进浴缸。

崔胜铉将权志龙口中泛甜的津液系数卷走吞咽，顺着嘴角咬过他总算长出些软肉的脸颊，一口叼住这孩子不算凸出的喉结。

权志龙发出模糊的呻吟，眼里几乎瞬间就带上了水光，手指缠上男人微长的发尾，像安抚又像鼓舞。

钳在他腰侧的手缓缓下移，揉过形状挺翘的臀丘，摸进了那道隐秘的细缝。崔胜铉几乎没有停顿，在穴口揉了揉就借着热水的润滑探进一节指尖。

“唔啊！哥……”

权志龙猛地向上挺腰把自己往他怀里送得更深，惊叫后又放软声音撒娇，拽着他的发尾向下扯扯，无意识将胸前已经挺立起来的乳尖献到崔胜铉眼前。

到了眼前哪有不品尝的道理。崔胜铉又亲了几下他的颈侧和锁骨，低头直接含住，舌尖舔过乳晕将小红豆按进皮肉，又用牙齿轻轻把它衔出。

乳尖算是权志龙碰不得的几个敏感点之一，崔胜铉熟练的啃咬直接让他软了腰，连他什么时候伸进了两根手指都不知道，只能在毫不留情的抽插中紧紧扣住他宽阔的肩，像海中漂浮的溺水者抓着浮木。

然而只有热水润滑远远不足以让崔胜铉将扩张做到最后，男人暂时抽出手起身，托着权志龙的胳膊把他的小孩从水里捞出来，目标转向了前方已经完全翘起来的小辣椒。

冰凉的墙砖和渐高的体温形成鲜明反差，权志龙被按上去的时候冻得一哆嗦。

发现这个问题的崔胜铉立刻把人重新带回怀里，手上动作不停地探向下面。

小辣椒因为被人触碰而兴奋地吐出清液，更方便了崔胜铉撸动。带了些力气的虎口收紧，顺着不断跳动的筋络向上滑动，到达顶端后就用拇指捻上茎头，不轻不重地按在小孔上。

权志龙像只发疯的小兽一样咬上崔胜铉的嘴角，含含糊糊地嘟囔着他的名字，扯开男人的睡衣扣子伸进手去，贴到他身上拿乳尖去蹭对方结实的肌肉。

“胜铉哥，哥，快一点。”在欲望面前没人能够保持理智，权志龙勾住他的脖子，张开嘴主动迎接崔胜铉探进的舌，自行摆胯操弄着他的手。

崔胜铉向来不会拒绝这个弟弟的请求，依言加快速度给他撸了一会，却在权志龙即将射精前突然放开他，把人翻了过去。

“撑好。”

空虚许久的后穴重新被手指填满，权志龙扶着墙的胳膊连带腿一起发软，崔胜铉及时圈住他的腰把人捞回来，一边在内壁上摸索一边俯身贴到他耳边发问：“不是说撑好吗，怎么没力气了？”

男人低沉的嗓音里带着笑意，胸膛的温度几乎要把人烫伤，紧贴在权志龙背上起伏。

“哥你闭，啊！”被调笑了的权志龙恼羞成怒，脱口而出的怒骂还没说完就变成了尖叫。

身体反应总比嘴上诚实得多，承受男人手指的操弄的权志龙腰部猛地下塌将臀翘起，后穴蠕动着试图将那三根手指吞吃的更深。

“我摸到了？志龙反应好大。”崔胜铉不打算给他喘息的机会，将眼前通红的耳垂含进口中轻啃，手下却抽出至穴口又用力捅入，每次都准确按在刚刚找到的那一点上。

权志龙连叫都不能再叫出声，手肘撑住墙壁被男人牢牢锁在身前，身体因为快感挺成拉开的弓形，仰头看向浴灯却迟迟无法聚焦。

然而天蝎恶劣的性格不肯让他轻易到达高潮。崔胜铉再一次无视穴肉的挽留将手指抽出去，身体也离开了些，窸窸窣窣地在他身后动作。

总算喘了口气的权志龙偷偷回头，正好看到他粗暴地扯下快要湿透的裤子，束缚已久的性器直接跳出来，啪得一下打在他的臀肉上。

不管看过多少次，这都不像是能够随便吞吃的尺寸。即使对它已经熟悉到不能再熟悉，权志龙还是难免红了脸，咬着下唇转过头来认真面壁思过。

“可能会有些辛苦，志龙忍一下。”偏生这器件的主人没有自觉，重新把权志龙揽进怀里，拿他能醉死人的低音炮柔声抚慰，哄着骗着小孩一点点把它吃进去。

滚烫的柱身破开挤在一起的穴肉，缓慢却又坚定地划过藏在内壁后的腺体，直到抵到最深处才停下。

没有润滑剂的扩张并不充分，粗长的分身将小穴撑得发涨，肠肉勉勉强强包裹住这个强盗，连动都不太敢动，生怕被它欺负破掉。

“哈啊……唔，哥……胜铉哥……”

权志龙本能地扭头向男人寻求抚慰，全然忘记了这份辛苦正是崔胜铉带给他的。

“乖，放松。哥慢慢动，不会疼的。”崔胜铉被这处温柔乡裹得理智都快消失殆尽，但还是顾忌着自家小孩的感受，在他唇上落下安抚的吻，伸手摸上有些萎靡的小辣椒，一边撸动一边慢慢尝试着开始摆腰抽送。

权志龙想骂他你放松个试试，却被顶到最深处的酸胀感扼住喉咙，只能挤出支离破碎的轻喘。

前面的快感慢慢影响到了后方，找回习惯的穴肉逐渐变软，不再抗拒强盗的入侵，甚至在柱身抽离时主动吸附过去试图挽留。

崔胜铉听着提高了声调的奶音就知道他已经适应了自己，单手扣住权志龙劲瘦的腰，按着他的肩让他将臀抬得再高一点，动作渐渐粗暴起来。

后入的体位使分身进得更深，崔胜铉每次都是抽出到只剩顶端还留在里面，再恶狠狠地整根没入。

娇嫩的穴肉来不及抵抗就被挤开，只能分泌出湿滑的液体浸透柱身，犹豫着裹紧，又像被烫到一样缩到一边。

崔胜铉的身形比权志龙高大了整整一圈，小孩被不断涌上的快感折磨到想逃，却被禁锢在怀里无处可逃，只能呜咽着承受快要把人捅坏的了操弄，神智都消失在耳边粗重的喘息声里。

“哥，哥慢点……呜……慢啊。”

权志龙眼角都泛了红，伸手在崔胜铉环在自己腰间的胳膊上无助地抓了抓，被他接住十指相扣，捂到小腹上。

“怎么慢？这样？”崔胜铉果真慢了下来，抽出些许，将顶端抵在要命的一点上，用了力来回磨蹭。

这么慢还不如刚才大开大合的操干，权志龙感觉那一小块肠肉几乎被磨出火来，低声叫着扭腰，拿委委屈屈的哭腔向他哥求饶：“不要，哈啊！哥不，不要慢，唔……快一点，你快一点……”

“难伺候的小孩。”

穴内越来越紧的趋势暴露了权志龙已经临近高潮，崔胜铉也不再吊着他的胃口，拍了一把小屁股吻住那张口是心非的嘴，腰上猛然发力，只抽出一点就又捅进深处，丝毫不给权志龙反对的机会。

积攒的快感终于冲破临界线，权志龙绷紧了小腹将白浊喷到墙上，后穴跟着谄媚地绞紧青筋暴动的肉柱，试图引着崔胜铉射进来。

男人咬紧了牙关又狠狠操弄几下，最终抽出来射在他腿间。

然后抱着已经瘫软的小孩倚着浴缸随地而坐，把他安置到自己腿上。

权志龙抬起头眨眨眼，勾着嘴角坏笑。崔胜铉了然地搂紧他，低头同他接吻。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“哥刚刚怎么不喂我。”自知崔胜铉暂时没什么威胁性，恢复些体力的权志龙又开始撩拨他哥，窝在男人胸前戳他的腹肌。

“闹腾什么呢。志龙这几天可能还有行程，到时候生病了怎么办。”崔胜铉捉住他的手送到嘴边作势要咬，看他全然不怕只能无奈地亲了亲指尖。伸出另一只手把已经凉透了的水放掉，重新放热水，“今天也没想做，只打算给我脏兮兮的弟弟洗颜料。结果有个小孩跟发情期一样不停撩我，就只能满足他了。”

醉酒约等于发情期的权巨星本人对这个说法非常不满，再次理直气壮地顶嘴：“我只是问哥要不要一起洗澡，是哥的思想太污秽了，凭什么冤枉我。”

“那志龙舒不舒服嘛，”吃饱喝足后的崔胜铉向来不要脸皮，见热水重新放满就拍拍权志龙的屁股示意他起来，“听声音应该是舒服的。快起来洗澡，已经很晚了。”

“不许拍我！舒服才有鬼，胜铉哥就知道欺负我。”权志龙被拍以后瞬间试图蹦起来，跳到一半又突然扶住了腰，借助崔胜铉的搀扶才成功坐进浴缸里，絮絮叨叨地控诉他哥的行径。

崔胜铉穿着扣子都不知道蹦到哪去了的睡衣跟着踏进浴缸，坐到权志龙身后把他圈进怀里，抓起他还是花花绿绿的右手慢慢搓洗颜料，十分敷衍地应声。

“哥是大坏蛋。”

“是是是。那我们志龙就是大好蛋。”

“哥还是笨乌龟。”

“乌龟就乌龟吧，怎么还和笨扯上关系了。那你不就是笨乌龟壳？”

“我是聪明的乌龟壳，所以保护笨乌龟。”

“你这逻辑根本就对不上啊……”


End file.
